16
by Orzz
Summary: Kenapa harus berhenti di angka 15? Kenapa pula Hinata patah hati, padahal ia belum pernah jatuh cinta. 1 angka yang Hinata nantikan masih bersembunyi dibalik surat Sasuke. [For Eternal Dream Chowz Belated Birthday]


**16**

**..xXx..**

**DISCLAIMER**

Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING**

SchoolLife!AU, OOC, Romance, Typo and etc

[SasuHina]

I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfic.

*Dedicated for Eternal Dream Chowz Birthday* \('-')/

.

.

.

"Lagi?"

"Ya. Ini sudah kelima kalinya. Dan ini membuatku penasaran."

"Hinata! Jangan-jangan itu penggemar rahasiamu." Sakura tampak terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika Hinata yang pemalu dan polos bisa punya penggemar rahasia.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Jangan membuatku takut," ujar Hinata kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Ayolah, Hinata! Kau ini sekali-kali harus berkenalan dengan dunia cinta dan seluk beluknya," jelas Sakura dengan semangat menggebu. "Cinta itu indah. Percayalah!"

Shikamaru yang di pojokkan menguap. Kata cinta yang dikoarkan Sakura mendadak membuatnya ngantuk.

Ini dimulai tepatnya lima hari yang lalu. Entah siapa dan bermaksud untuk apa, setiap pagi, di loker Hinata selalu ada surat singkat tanpa ada nama pengirimnya. Jelas Hinata risih, selama 16 tahun hidupnya, ia belum pernah mendapat surat yang isinya kata-kata manis yang membuatnya tersipu saat membacanya.

_**Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. **_

_**By the way, selamat pagi!**_

Itu adalah surat pertama yang Hinata terima. Awalnya, ia hanya berpikir jika surat itu salah kirim atau hanya ulah murid bebal yang berniat menjahilinya. Tapi, surat itu selalu ada dari hari ke hari. Dan itu membuat Hinata dilema, antara takut dan senang. Takut jika ternyata ada orang yang berniat jahat dengan menggunakan modus surat. Senang karena ia merasa ada orang lain yang masih peduli dengannya. Kecuali Sakura, tentunya.

_**Senyummu membuat hariku berwarna. Andai aku bisa memandangmu lebih dekat lagi...**_

Lagi. Surat itu terus membuat Hinata dihantui rasa penasaran. Bahkan, Hinata rela datang lebih pagi untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengirimi surat misterius itu. Namun nihil, Hinata sama sekali tak tahu siapa orangnya.

"Hey Hyuuga! Aku memberimu tanggung jawab sebagai Wakil OSIS bukan untuk melamun, kerjakan bagianmu!" Seorang pemuda berambut emo menyodorkan kertas laporan kepada Hinata. Dilihat dari caranya berbicara, pemuda itu bukan tipe orang yang ramah. Mungkin judes dan sinis, lebih tepatnya. Dan Hinata tidak terkejut, tabiat Ketua OSIS yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sudah membuatnya kebal dengan sifat diktatornya.

"M-Maaf, aku lupa menulisnya." Dengan menunduk ditambah ekspresi rasa bersalah, Hinata rela jika Sasuke mengomelinya dengan macam-macam bahasa.

"Cih! Lainkali jangan kau ulangi. Aku bosan mendengar kata maaf dari mulutmu. Kau mengerti!?" tanya Sasuke tegas dengan wajah mengintimindasi.

"I-Iya... Ini yang terakhir, aku janji."

"Jangan pernah membuat janji jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya. Ingat itu!" Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan Hinata di ruangan OSIS seorang diri.

Angin awal musim dingin membelai kulit putihnya. Ia merinding. Sudah berapa kali ia menyusahkan Sasuke. Selalu, jika ia mengerjakan laporan, maka hasilnya tidak bisa diharapkan. Entah itu salah ketik, salah memasukkan angka atau salah menyusun agenda yang sudah ada di buku miliknya.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak berguna."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, orang yang paling terakhir meninggalkan ruang kelas adalah Hinata. Dengan langkah gontai, efek dari perkataan pedas Sasuke, ia berjalan menuju lokernya, mengambil sepatu dan buku-bukunya. Setelah pintu loker terbuka, sebuah kertas berwarna biru jatuh di depan kakinya. Hinata mengambil dan membacanya.

_**Maaf, aku melukai hatimu karena keegoanku. Maaf, Hinata.**_

Maaf? Untuk apa pengirim surat itu meminta maaf? Bahkan Hinata tidak merasa terlukai. Kecuali semburan kritik dari Sasuke. Itupun sudah hampir setiap hari ia terima.

'Orang ini benar-benar membuatku mati penasaran.' batin Hinata bergejolak.

Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia menyimpan surat tadi dan mengumpulkannya dengan kawanan surat misterius lainnya. Dan entah kenapa, Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran surat tak bernama itu di hari-harinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandanginya, _teme_?"

"Berisik! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk ikut memandangnya!"

"Dasar sinting!"

.

.

.

"Kali ini isinya apa?" tanya Sakura yang entah kapan sudah di belakang Hinata.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sakura." Hinata mengambil surat itu, dan sepertinya bukan hanya surat yang dikirimkan oleh 'penggemar rahasianya'. Sebuah mawar putih tergeletak di bawah lokernya.

_**Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Kau bisa melakukannya untukku, kan?**_

Pipi Hinata memerah. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu hanya membaca surat ini. Terhitung, ini surat yang kesepuluh. Dan Hinata selalu menyimpannya, tidak membuang atau menyobeknya.

"Astaga! Aku duluan Sakura, Ketos pasti akan memarahiku!" Hinata berkata sembari berlari ke ruangan OSIS.

"Ya!"

Hinata mengeluarkan berkas dari dalam tasnya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia masuk ke ruangan itu. 'Semoga Sasuke belum datang.' batinnya. Hinata lega, ruangan itu kosong. Sebelum itu, Hinata meneliti berkas laporannya, takut ada kesalahan yang membuat Sasuke marah.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Sepertinya tulisan Sasuke sangat familiar. Ia pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana?

Surat. Ya, surat itu.

Dengan terburu-buru Hinata mengambil surat-suratnya dan mencocokkannya. Dan hasilnya sama. Tulisan Sasuke dan tulisan si pengirim tak bernama itu sama.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin. Pasti ini hanya kebetulan. Ya, ini kebetulan."

"Apanya yang kebetulan?"

Suara maskulin membuatnya terkejut. Ternyata Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Oh, bukan apa-apa," ujar Hinata berusaha senormal mungkin.

"Mana laporan yang kuminta?"

"Ini, sudah aku kerjakan. Aku melakukan sebaik mungkin."

Sasuke meneliti kata demi kata. 'Tumben si lemot ini tidak melakukan kesalahan' batin Sasuke.

"Hn. Baguslah!"

" ... "

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Ya. Aku duluan."

"Hn."

Selepas Hinata pergi, Sasuke duduk di kursi ruangan itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ayolah, sampai kapan ia akan menyembunyikannya.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa kau ada waktu?" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat menghampirinya dengan senyum. Inuzuka Kiba, nama pemuda itu.

"Uhm... Ya, kebetulan aku senggang. Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Mau menemaniku pergi ke perpustakaan kota?" ajak Kiba antusias.

"Boleh, jam berapa?"

"Aku akan menjenputmu jam 5, kau bisa, kan?"

"Baiklah."

Tak disangka, percakapan singkat yang dilakukan Kiba dan Hinata membuat seseorang menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Jangan membuat tatapan ingin membunuh orang, _teme!_"

"_Uruse yo, dobe_!"

"Jika kau tidak bertindak, gadis yang kau sukai akan diambil orang."

"Cerewet! Aku tahu, bodoh!"

.

.

.

Dulu, rutinitas pagi yang Hinata lakukan setelah sampai di sekolah adalah membaca novel. Sekarang berbeda. Semenjak ia mendapat surat misterius itu, ia akan mengecek lokernya terlebih dahulu. Seperti sekarang.

_**Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum untuk orang lain. Bisakah kau menatapku dan memberiku senyuman indahmu, walau hanya sedetik...**_

Surat ketiga belas ini sedikit membuat Hinata tertegun. Rasanya ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Pengirim itu sepertinya kecewa pada Hinata. Namun Hinata juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sebenarnya kamu ini siapa?" lirih Hinata pelan.

Suasana kelas tampak suram. Jangan ditanyakan lagi, Ketos pasti sedang mengamuk. Anggota OSIS yang kebanyakan dari kelas 2-1 mendadak absen dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Sumbu kesabarannya yang tidak terlalu panjang sudah tidak bisa diulur lagi. Murid yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi korban pelampiasan. Beruntunglah, Bunda Maria yang penuh dengan aura surga sudah tiba di kelas. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ ada apa?"

"Kau juga, sudah tahu OSIS sangat sibuk, kenapa malah datang siang, ha?"

"Maaf, aku kan baru datang, kenapa aku ikut terkena imbas?"

"Karena kau Wakil OSIS! Dasar bodoh!"

"Iya iya, aku memang bodoh," ujar Hinata mengalah, setidaknya dengan begitu Sasuke tidak menambah omelan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Argh!"

"Baiklah, kita kerjakan saja berdua."

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa." Sasuke meremehkan.

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku, setidaknya hargai bantuanku," keluh Hinata sedikit sebal.

"Hn."

"Kata 'Hn' mu itu ambigu, aku tidak mengerti."

"Bawel! Iya, Nona!" Sasuke menekankan kata-katanya. "Puas kau!"

Dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh gadis bermarga Hyuuga. Detik itu pula, desiran angin lembut membelai wajah Sasuke. 'Bahkan angin saja tahu bagaimana isi hatiku' batin Sasuke bimbang.

.

.

.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Hinata mulai nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini. Menanti surat dari orang misterius itu dengan perasaan senang bercampur malu. Ini surat keempat belas. Dalam hati ia menerka-nerka apa isi surat itu.

Tepat di depan lokernya, ia mengeluarkan kunci dan mulai membukanya. Sebuah kertas berwarna ungu muda sudah nyaman di dalam sana. Dengan senyum ia membaca surat itu.

_**Kau sangat dekat, tapi terlalu sulit kuraih. Hanya memandangmu saja membuatku melemah.**_

_**Hahaha ... Ada apa denganku? Kau tahu jawabannya?**_

_**By the way, terimakasih untuk semuanya...**_

Hinata tersenyum lagi, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Apa mungkin Hinata jatuh cinta dengan 'penggemar rahasianya'?

Jatuh cinta.

Dua kata itu cukup asing bagi kehidupanya yang monoton. Entah keyakinan darimana, Hinata merasa orang yang mengiriminya surat setiap hari, sangat mengenal Hinata dan mengetahui kepribadiannya.

"Oh Tuhan, ada apa denganku?" Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Hinata tidak menyadari, jika mata oniks milik seorang pemuda berambut emo tengah melihatnya dengan senyuman tulus.

.

.

.

Hari kelima belas. Seperti biasa, Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu lokernya. Menyambut surat itu dengan senyum manis. Membayangkan isi suratnya saja membuat wajahnya merona.

_**Mungkin aku memang pecundang. Aku hanya bisa menulis surat aneh ini tanpa memberitahukan siapa diriku. Mungkin kau muak, aku tak akan kecewa. Aku mengenalmu, kau pun juga mengenalku.**_

_**Aku terlalu takut mengatakannya langsung padamu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat.**_

_**Terimakasih telah membaca semua surat dariku. Dan maaf jika aku membuatmu tak nyaman.**_

_**Jangan khawatir, ini yang terakhir. Mulai besok, semuanya akan seperti lima belas hari yang lalu.**_

_**Selamat tinggal, hime...**_

"I-Ini yang terakhir?" lirih Hinata lemah. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ini begitu mengejutkan.  
>Hinata belum pernah jatuh cinta, tapi kenapa ia harus patah hati duluan. Dan kenapa hatinya terasa sesak. Bolehkah ia berharap jika seseorang itu menemuinya? Setidaknya ia ingin tahu siapa orang yang memberinya surat manis itu, walau surat terakhir membuatnya patah hati.<p>

Selama lima belas hari, dunia sekolah Hinata yang suram mendadak berwarna. Semua karena 'orang' itu. Dan saat ia sudah terbawa terbang ke awang-awang, detik itu juga ia terjatuh ke jurang kehampaan.

Hati Hinata sudah tercuri, dan ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya lagi.

Begitu menyakitkan.

Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah sendu, Hinata memasuki ruang kelas. Mengabaikan sapaan dari teman-temannya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan wajah Hinata yang muram.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Kau tidak sakit, 'kan?"

"Tidak Sakura, hanya kurang tidur," ujarnya lembut. Kebohongan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh, aku kira kau sakit."

Mata segelap malam itu tetap memandang gadis Hyuuga yang berada di seberang. Senyum manis yang membuatnya bahagia telah luntur. Dan itu semua karena dirinya.

"Aku memang pengecut." Sasuke bergumam pelan.

.

.

.

Hari keenam belas. Hari ini Hinata sangat murung, bahkan Sakura sampai memaksa Hinata untuk ke UKS, bukan dirinya yang sakit, tapi hatinya yang sakit.

Terlalu miris.

Dengan ragu Hinata membuka lokernya, berharap ada secarik kertas yang menunggu tangan Hinata agar segera mengambilnya. Kosong. Tak ada apapun.

"Kau membuatku berharap. Kau tahu, rasanya sakit."

Tak ada lagi yang diharapkan. Semua sudah berakhir. Dan semuanya tidak akan terulang lagi, walaupun Hinata meminta dan mendamba.

Hari ini Hinata malas ke sekolah. Hari ini juga ia tidak berbuat apa-apa selain duduk diam di bangkunya. Membaca ulang semua surat satu per satu, tanpa ada yang terlewat.

Satu surat, hatinya perih. Empat surat, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Delapan surat, air mata kembali jatuh. Dua belas surat, kekecewaan mulai menjalar dengan rasa kehilangan. Lima belas surat, hatinya yang patah sudah hancur.

Cinta sama dengan sakit, itu lah yang Hinata rasakan.

Hinata memasukkan suratnya ke dalam laci mejanya. Tangannya menyentuh remasan kertas yang sudah kusut. Sedikit penasaran ia membuka remasan kertas kusut itu, mungkin coretan Matematikanya yang lupa belum dibuang.

Ternyata salah.

_**Mungkin ini waktunya untuk dirimu tahu siapa aku. Sepulang sekolah nanti, pergilah ke tempat jangkauan tertinggimu. Maka kau akan menemukanku di sana.**_

_**Aku akan memberikan surat yang keenam belas untukmu.**_

_**Aku harap kau datang, hime...**_

Gundah gulana yang sempat ia rasakan perlahan mulai hilang. Senyum itu mulai mengembang.

Ya. Ini waktunya. Hinata akan datang. Tak peduli ini bohongan atau tidak, tak peduli jika orang yang datang nanti hanya orang iseng atau sejenisnya. Hinata pasti datang. Pasti.

"Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Atap sekolah. Tempat ini adalah tempat tertinggi yang pernah ia jangkau. Percayalah, Hinata sangat takut akan ketinggian. Dengan langkah pasti Hinata membuka pintu menuju atap sekokah dengan pelan. Menutup mata sejenak_**, **_saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Hinata juga membuka matanya.

Kosong. Tak ada siapapun.

Jadi benar, semua hanya kebohongan yang berhasil membuat Hinata tertipu. Hinata memang bodoh. Ya. Sangat bodoh.

"Cih! Jadi atap sekolah adalah tempat tertinggi yang bisa kau jangkau? Aku kira kau akan pergi ke Bukit Konoha, dasar penakut!"

Suara itu. Suara berat dan sinis itu sungguh familiar. Bahkan, hampir setiap hari Hinata mendengarnya. Dengan perlahan Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda yang sangat ia kenal sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyumnya yang indah, menurut Hinata saat itu juga.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!"Hinata tergagap.

"Ya. Ini aku."

"Ja-Jadi, yang menulis semua surat itu, kamu?" tanya Hinata masih terkejut.

"Ya, begitulah! Aku memang pengecut. Dan di sini aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Sasuke menghirup udara sejenak, sebelum melanjutkannya. "Tepatnya setahun yang lalu. Saat aku mengenalmu, duniaku seolah hanya berpusat padamu. Aku menyangkal, tapi aku tak berdaya. Dan saat itulah, aku diam-diam menyukaimu. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya, kau sendiri tahu tabiatku seperti apa. Dan di sini juga aku ingin mengatakannya. Hyuuga Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Tidak. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Sudah mengatakan isi hatiku saja aku sudah lega."

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang, aku juga mencintaimu."

"A-Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia membawa Hinata ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluk erat seolah tak akan pernah melepasnya. "Kau sudah mengatakannya, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku, ingat itu!"

"Aku tidak janji."

"HEY!"

"Iya iya."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Hinata. Mengagumi wajah manis Hinata sepuasnya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menipiskan jarak antara Hinata. Dengan lembut Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dengan Hinata. Ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan rasa saling memiliki. Sentuhan dan lumatan mesra saling berganti. Dengan ini, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berstatus pacaran.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ mana surat yang keenam belas?" Hinata menyodorkan tangan meminta.

"Oh, kau sangat mengharapkannya, ya?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Ayolah!"

Sasuke merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan surat yang sudah disiapkannya. "Bacalah!"

_**Be my love, Hinata …**_

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menolak." Hinata menyimpan surat keenam belasnya, dan ia akan menjadikan surat dari Sasuke sebagai tanda bahwa ia mencintai Ketua OSIS yang keterlaluan tampan.

"Tentu saja! Permintaanku mutlak."

"Dasar Uchiha!" Hinata berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

Terkadang kita harus merasakan sakit dahulu sebelum mengecap kebahagiaan. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

.

**ENDING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau selalu memarahiku dan membuatku sedih!"

"Agar aku bisa dekat denganmu, memangnya apa lagi!"

"Alasan konyol! Kau juga mengataiku lemot!"

"Itu fakta, _hime._"

"Kau jahat!"

"Tapi aku tampan."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu! Dan lagi, kau baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

"Suatu kehormatan aku bisa mendapatkannya,_hime."_

"Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku bisa lepas kendali. Bertanggung jawablah!"

"Argh!"

**REALLY END**

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk **'Eternal Dream Chowz a.k.a Ether Chan' **Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu, dimudahkan dalam belajar dan segala sesuatunya, menjadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua dan tetap menjadi sahabat dumay ku yang paling setia *big hug for you, Ether* Maaf kadonya telat, banget malah. :""(((

AAAAA ... Gomen ya kalau ficnya mengecewakan :"((( Aku berusaha yang terbaik, dan hasilnya seperti ini huhu :"((( Semoga aja kamu suka ('-')/

Akhirnya, di tengah kesibukan yang berlalu lalang *apaan itu* bisa juga publish fanfic SasuHina yuhuu :* Aku akui emang ceritanya agak aneh dan terlalu dipaksakan, alurnya juga terburu-buru, jadi harap maklum. Aku ngga berniat bikin long oneshot, jadi mungkin ini singkat dan super duper maksa huhuhu :"((( Orz

Udahan ya, cuap-cuap saya enough, saya harus balik lagi ke Duta untuk menuntaskan kewajiban saya sebagai anak bangsa yang berjiwa patriot *dia ngelantur, abaikan* Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya *Ogahhh*

Thanks for Reading and Respect! Love u all :* :* :* ~('-'~) (~'-')~

**Surabaya, 11 September 2014**  
><strong>—Orzz—Dia Fa Za<strong>


End file.
